Maldita sea
by Zetma1999
Summary: Uchiha Madara Responsable, confiable (? , prepotente, con una vida totalmente normal... y totalmente aburrida, pero es suficiente para mi O eso era hasta que ocurrió cierto acontecimiento... No puedo estar tranquilo sabiendo que mi pobre cabeza empieza a tener pensamientos raros sobre cierta persona en particular y tener que soportar a dos malditos mocosos... necesito ayuda Dx


… Jajajja perdón por el asco de resumen Xd pero no se me ocurria nada más

Si, de nuevo aca publicando cosas raras… o_O jaja mi amiga me obliga a publicar mis historias estas pe xD

Poss espero que… "les agrade" xD

Y los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto

Pues al fic! :3

…..

¿Pedófilo? …

…

Sí, no había palabra que me describiera tan bien como esa.

La misma palabra con la que me torturaba todas las malditas noches… Bueno… alguna de ellas.

No podía creerlo, Yo Uchiha Madara, una persona seria, responsable, totalmente dedicada a mí trabajo…. Como se suponía que haría una persona "normal" y andaba por ahí haciendo semejantes tonteras….

¡Y con un niño! No bastaba con que fuera menor de edad, Por qué lo era, ya que ni siquiera tenía 18, aunque… ya no faltaba mucho ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Sino que también era un hom-bre… ósea que demonios me pasaba! Yo no soy de esos… ¿o sí? ¡Joder! Todo esto empieza a molestarme…

Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Lo que hacía estaba muy mal y contradecía a mis normas y… y… ¿A quién engañaba? Como si en el fondo no me gustara…

Ahora solo una preguntita surca por mi cabeza….

¡¿Cómo demonios llegue a este punto?!

Suspire con cansancio, a la par que me cruzaba de brazos con los ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño…

De hecho todo comenzó en una de esas que fui a visitar a mi hermano… Fugaku. Lo cual últimamente hacia muy frecuente, aunque claro, al principio solo era por asuntos familiares… nada más.

Siempre que iba... Hay estaban esos malditos mocosos!

Pero bueno… los hijos de mi hermano… Itachi y Sasuke, el primero… Itachi, en si no tengo nada contra el… solo anda de antisocial… o encerrado en su habitación o que se yo… ¡Joder! Sí que parecía un emo, ya se lo diría en su cara.

En cuanto al otro… Sasuke… argg me saca de quicio! El y su amigo… sobre todo el amigo…

Como voy prácticamente casi todos los días, a esa casa, no pude evitar no fijarme en que Sasuke siempre andaba jugando con un niño de su misma edad, que era alrededor de … unos… 9 años por ahí… al final me tome la molestia de averiguar su nombre. Naruto… ahora que se su nombre. Podía maldecirlo junto con el nombre de Sasuke y luego me reiría como un completo maniaco y…

Baa ya habría tiempo para entusiasmarme, en pensar en las forma de vengarme.

Esa había sido mi rutina por un tiempo. Un día de esos Fugaku me llamo diciéndome que ese día viniera más temprano. Yo iba a aquella casa alrededor de las 2 de la tarde… y me iba a eso de la pm. Fugaku me había avisado que por motivos personales no se encontraría en la tarde, que llegaría por las 6, 7 de la noche. Obviamente no iba a desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo hay. Así que decidí ir temprano, lo cual sindicaba 10 de la mañana. Que desperdicio de mi tiempo….

Cuando llegue Mikoto fue a abrirme la puerta. La salude, después de todo ¿Qué más iba hacer?

Casi me daba un arranque de ira, por poquito y me ponía a gritar hay mismo haciendo mi berrinche. Mikoto me había dicho que Fugaku no se encontraba… Si había oído bien… no estaba… ¿Dónde estaba? Pues no lo sabía…

El muy maldito… ¡¿Me había hecho cancelar una importante reunión de negocios para nada?! Me había costado cancelarla… ya estaba todo listo… No me había quedado de otra más que… rebajarme y pedirle un favor a Hashirama…. Si, con eso ya le había dicho adiós a mi dignidad, lo peor de todo es que me miro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, eso fue lo que más me irrito, ¿Porque siempre tenía que estar feliz? Y para colmo ¡¿Ahora se burlaba de mí?!

Definitivamente mi venganza sería terrible… Como lo odiaba, pero eso no importaba ahora, ya estaba hecho de todas formas…

El asunto es que me quede sin saber qué hacer. Al final decidí esperarlo. Me dirigí a la sala, sentándome en uno de los espaciosos muebles…

Paz… demasiada para mi gusto…

El sonido del timbre me saco de mis pensamientos. Seguido por unos apurados pasos… no podía ser otro que… Sasuke. Oh no eso quería decir que su maldito amigo había llegado D:

Me asome un poco por la puerta que llevaba justo al cuarto donde estaba la puerta principal.

Mikoto al igual que antes, fue a abrir la puerta. Ni bien lo hizo Naruto entre como flecha dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke… demasiados amigos diría yo… demasiado…

Luego de eso vi a Mikoto obligar a entrar a un chico a la fuerza.

Inmediatamente llamo mi atención, lo examine de arriba abajo… No se parecía en nada a Naruto así que no podían ser hermanos… ¿O tal vez si?

Se veía incomodo… Aun así Mikoto lo guio a la sala… aun empujándolo… ¡Un momento!… ¡¿A la sala?! Ahí es donde debía estar… En menos de un minuto había vuelto a mi posición anterior no podía dejar que me vieran hay espiándolos…

Y lo que me faltaba… Mikoto se dirigía hacia mí, con una extraña sonrisa. Aquel chico se sentó justo a mi lado… aunque claro, contra su voluntad. Antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo la oí decir: "No te preocupes, sé que tiene una cara de perro rabioso, pero no pasa nada" seguida por una carcajada suya….

Una gran vena apareció en mi frente mientras cerraba mis ojos… esa… maldita… ¿¡Cómo se atreve?! "Autocontrol Madara, autocontrol…" Me decía a mí mismo…

Me gire al momento, mirándolo con extrañeza…

-Uchiha Madara – Dije a modo de saludo, se volteo… observándome con aquellos ojos tan raros, pero al mismo tiempo tan atrayentes…

Lo vi dudar – Uzumaki Nagato… - Dijo débilmente

Eso quería decir que definitivamente era familiar de ese mocoso.

A simple vista yo le calculaba unos 16 años, claro, según yo…

Esto era raro… era la primera vez que no sabía que decir…

Me quede observándolo.

Su pelo color rojo, llamativo, casi podría asegurar que su tacto seria suave y sedoso.

Su piel, era muy clara, contrarrestaba perfectamente con su oscura ropa, lo cual la resaltaba más.

Pero lo que más había llamado mi atención desde un comienzo, había sido sus ojos… que eran de color morado suave, con unas extrañas ondas alrededor.

-Eh… ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto nervioso

No me había dado cuenta… al parecer lo había incomodado un poco. ¿Y quién no? Que me miren fijamente sin decirme nada, examinándome. Hasta a mí me haría sentir así…

- Nada, nada – Me apresure a decir – ¿Y… Tú eres el primo de Naruto? – Pregunte

-De hecho soy su hermano mayor… - Respondió sin inmutarse

… ¿Era enserio? ¡No se parecían en lo absoluto! Pero y a mí que me importaba después de todo...

Sin duda era un chico muy extraño, me recordaba un poco a Itachi, me daba la impresión que no hablaba mucho… igual que el… hasta el momento se mantenía serio… o neutral también.

Para mi buena suerte o tal vez todo lo contrario, Mikoto apareció de la nada nuevamente llevándose prácticamente arrastras a Nagato, en dirección al comedor. Tal parece él tampoco quería estar estar aquí…

Al poco rato apareció Fugaku, disculpándose por no haber estado y todo eso…

Nos fuimos a su "oficina" hablamos sobre ciertos asuntos… y después de unas largas y aburridas dos horas me fui. Para ese entonces aún tenían en mi mente a ese chico.

Apenas llegue a mi casa, fui directamente al dormitorio… por alguna razón me sentía cansado y eso que no había hecho nada en todo el día…

Nagato… ese nombre…

No podía sacármelo de a cabeza, debo mencionar que para entonces me encontraba de por si preocupado por los extraños pensamientos que se me venían a la cabeza una y otra vez.

Arrg! No! No puedo pensar ese tipo de cosas… uno, lo acabo de conocer dos, soy hombre y tres… es un niño comparado conmigo y… maldición… aun no puedo creerlo….

Ese día fue el comienzo de todo…

Sé que voy a estar en problemas si alguien llega a enterarse de esto…

Estoy tratando de arreglar las cosas. Enserio! Pero se me han complicado un poco… que un poco un montón diablos!

No debí haber hecho eso… Fue solo un impulso… Sé que estas excusas que me pongo a mí mismo no son verdad en sí. Pero, me ayudan aunque sea un poco.

Sí que soy de lo peor…

Definitivamente lo soy…

Creo…

….

… (Sin comentarios)

Jaja naa lo sé, lo se… "raro"

Pero ya está hecho

Y si es que lo continúo, (todo depende) lo hare mucho más largo el cap, es que este estuvo muy corto D:

Bueno, bye y :3

Cuídense!


End file.
